Goddess (Age of the Primordials)
Goddess is the Primordial Being of Life, husband of God, mother of Orion, the First Demiurge, and creator of half of angel population. She is the seventh oldest out of the nine Primordial Beings. She manifested into existence when God created the first soul and it was considered as the first living thing to breath life, so it gave birth to her. Her polar opposite is Death who was born from when the life of the first soul was extinguished, allowing her younger brother to be born. She is also the older half-sister of the younger Horsemen, Famine, War, and Pestilence. History Goddess came into existence, right after her older brother, Destruction. She was born from the life that was breath into God's first creation, the soul. Immediately coming right after her was her younger brother Death. She and her eight siblings lived together to themselves. She grew closer to the one that would known as God until the two fell in love, announcing their bond as mates to their other siblings. She supported her husband for the idea of the Omniverse. After creating their home, Heaven, she was asked by God to have children. Goddess agreed and the two mated, therefore Goddess gave birth to their first natural child and First Demiurge known as Orion, who also began to Big Bang. Time passed by, both Goddess and her husband raised Orion and then with their new children, the Archangels. She helped create many certain planets and mortals, along with her other siblings. She came forth to Chaos and suggested he create his own creation, the Protogenos. She was responsible for creating the Realm of the Old Gods. Once her husband created the Leviathans and Chaos created his second generation of Pagan Deities, she was approached by her older sister, Amara and was struck by a powerful sneak attack, severely wounding her and almost near for death's bed. She was recovered by her husband and taken to medical attention. She would remain alive, however, she was left so wounded that her injuries would take more than a millions of years to heal so she was placed into a empty, but safe dimension from harms way and left in a slumber state, while her husband avenged her fall by defeating The Darkness. Biography Goddess is awaken from her slumber by her younger brother, Death as her wounds she suffered from the hands of her older sister have vanished. He fills her in on how Heaven is in dire need of her aid and she willingly complies and is grateful to see her brother again. Personality Goddess can be very well described at the World's Greatest Mom in existence. She is very kind and gentle to all forms of life, even to those that are malevolent as she believes everyone deserves to be loved. Goddess loves everyone she holds close, especially her children and siblings. When she made her return back to Heaven, many angels were quick to stop acting as soldier sand reduce to a child begging for its mother. Along with her kindness and beauty, she carries great wisdom, much like her brother Death, however unlike him, she does not talk vaguely as she gives a clear explanation. She does not lie, hardly would ever since she sees no need and it would cause a misconception of misleading, causing nothing but more issues to resolve. After finally being awaken from her slumber, Goddess for the first time, showed disappointment and was not please to hear that both her sons were locked inside a cage and that her husband abandon all of her children. She was more angry and horrified to learn some of them had been killed. She was quick to put an end to the potential civil war in Heaven when she returned. Goddess is strict on the subject when it comes to life and death as she believes on must cherish ever moment of their one time lives and after death, they hold those wonderful moments as mementos. She does not like the idea of abusing resurrection as it is disrespecting her brother by treating death as if it were a disease. Equipment * Goddess's Staff: Goddess created her personal weapon after reclaiming her rule over Heaven, as a way to be prepared if she were to ever fight her sister, The Darkness. The staff cannot be touch by those who are corrupted as it will cause sudden agonizing burn, preventing them from lifting it. For those that are old, sick, and weak, it can restore them to their full youth and in healthy condition. Powers and Abilities Goddess holds an astronomical level of power to warp existence to her liking. Her siblings are the only among beings that are her equal. She is superior to all those below the Primordial Beings. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Goddess is immensely powerful, on par with her siblings. After returning from her eternal slumber, one of her amazing feats was to negate her two sons, Michael and Lucifer's powers while she rescued Sam and Adam from their torture. She was able to keep the two Archangels pinned against the wall of the cage. Her presence alone was able to put an end to the potential civil war in Heaven and restore order. Goddess had the ability to resurrect many individuals at the same time with only a snap of her fingers by bringing back every deceased angels in order to secure Heaven's forces instead of letting the Angel Tablet naturally bring them back from The Empty. ** Creation: Goddess created half of angel population, common angels, Rit Zien, and Cherubim. She also created many mortal beings and planets, along with God, Creation. She help create the realm for the pagan gods. ** Life Embodiment: Goddess embodies all natural living life in existence. She shares a connection with every living organism except for those that aren't alive like a Shard, beings of death, and zombies. She has full totality leadership of life and can manipulate as she sees fit. *** Life Control: Being the Primordial Being of Life, Goddess has absolute control over all life in existence. She can breath life into anything living organism, including non-living objects. Reanimating the death, no matter how they've died from a possibility that would make the person seem unable to come back to life, Goddess's powers do not have limits. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Goddess's knowledge of creation since her slumber is rusty to due being asleep in order to heal her wounds she suffered from Amara. *** Omnilingualism: Due to being a Primordial Being, Goddess is able to speak in every known language in existence. She was able to learn over 26 languages on Earth in just a few hours. * Biokinesis: During when her children were converted into Mongels by Eve, she was able to undo their conversion, restoring them back into angels just from a mere touch. She also undid and twisted forms caused by the Eldritch Horrors. * Healing/Purification: From just mere contact, Goddess can heal any wound, aliments, and diseases known to exist, and it is noted that her healing powers are far superior than her other siblings as she can have a moderate time, fixing the injuries of those harmed bu Primordial Weapons or Archangel Level Entities. Goddess has the ability to purify anything that is corrupted. Balance noted that if Goddess had not been out of commission after the war with The Darkness, she would have been able to undo the damage Amara caused to the Leviathans, Proto-Gods, or Lucifer as Amara has a strong hold over the ones she harmed, making it difficult for any of the other Primordial Beings to fix the issue. She can remove any corruption from a soul that has been tortured in Hell. * Immortality: Goddess happens to be the seventh oldest among the nine Primordial Beings. She existed prior to all of the Omniverse and shall continue to live forward, even beyond the end of times as she cannot age or wither. * Nigh-Invulnerability: As a Primordial Being, Goddess is invulnerable to all forms of damage from weaponry, aliments, or diseases, however it was shown with her guard down and not expecting it, she was struck by a sneak attack by her older sister and almost left near in death's bed, requiring her to take over a million of years to recover. She can only be harmed by her siblings and their personal weaponry. * Power Augmentation/Granting/Negation: Goddess has the ability to bolster any species's powers to a high degree such as making humans abnormally strong as common supernatural creatures. She grants her blessing onto Joshua, allowing him to enter Lucifer's Cage or gain form of immunity to angel wards. She is powerful enough to negate the powers of two Archangels and then later four together. * Primordial Blast: By focusing all of her energy, Goddess can disperse a barrel of light green, mixed white energy to harm powerful individuals like her siblings. She was able to knock her sister down to the ground and unconscious after firing repeatedly blast at Amara. * Primordial Smiting: Goddess can smite any supernatural entity with ease. Due of being a Primordial Being, Goddess can focus her smiting powers on a possessed being and only kill the entity possessing the host and leaving the human unharmed as she did with a few demons with live vessels. * Reality Warping: Goddess can alter reality in existence to her whim. She destroyed Lucifer's Cage with only a wave of her hand and remodeled her husband's throne room into a penthouse. * Resurrection: As the Primordial Being of Life, Goddess can control the fundamental forces of life and death. She can bring back any number of people from any afterlife, no matter hoe possible, however she does not do this often as she respects life to be cherished and death as well. She does make exceptions for certain entities. * Super Strength: Goddess possesses vast super strength that is able to overwhelm any entity, even Archangel Level Entities. * Telekinesis: Goddess has the highest level of telekinetic powers as she was able to pin two powerful Archangels in place while removing Adam from Michael's control. Goddess confronted her sister Amara and threw her feet away. * Telepathy: Goddess is able to read the minds of any individual, even hear their thoughts like a radio, however she does not like to invade in one's privacy and requires consent, even though she accidentally reads the minds of Sam and Dean of what they were thinking, responding to their questions. * Teleportation/Apporting: Goddess can travel anywhere in existence without limit. She easily went down to Hell and was able to enter the cage and take any individual out from it as she rescued Sam and Adam; also taking Michael and Lucifer along with her. She freely teleports to Earth and Heaven. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Omnicide: If all existing life in existence were to come across an event of Omniversal destruction, Goddess would have to revive numerous of lifeforms, the process would require time and all of her power, which at the end would result her in being left weakened. Beings * Her Siblings: Goddess's siblings are among the only beings able to harm and contend on a equal footing between her. ** Death: Her younger brother, Death is her polar opposite of concept attribute and he can severely harm Goddess, however this goes back ways as Goddess's life nature can equally harm her brother as well. * Beings of Death: Beings who hold the nature of death or use attacks based on dearth can cause Goddess severe damage. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on par with Archangels are able to harm Goddess to a slight degree, but on their own, they cannot do much to defeat her unless they have the assistance of another Primordial Being. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can potentially destroy Goddess's physical form for a short time. * Destruction's Gauntlets: Destruction's personal weapon can potentially destroy Goddess's physical form for a short time. * Goddess's Staff: '''Goddess's own personal weapon can potentially destroy her physical form for a short time. * '''Order's Gavel: Order's personal weapon can potentially destroy Goddess's physical form for a short time. Facts and Trivia * The name Asherah means "She who treads on the Seas." The name Asherah is known to be one of the most ancient mother goddess symbol, recorded in the pantheons of several civilizations from the 10th Century of BCE. Ironic this name's meaning is exactly what Goddess stands for, being a mother and Goddess. * In the Book of Kings, God's wife was known as Asherah, whom was suggested was worshiped alongside Yahweh (God), in his temple in Israel. Category:Age of the Primordials Category:Fanon Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Winchester Allies Category:Rulers Category:Wayward Gospels Series